


Moments

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Medieval, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Raelin interrupted her thoughts, intelligence shining in her calm blue eyes.“You,” Arianna responded, enjoying the way Raelin’s pale skin turned red. “Like always.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Lace. Own prompt, peaceful
> 
> Set in the 3 days I gave them together in the book. This is the happiest thing I’ve written for these two (and everyone in that story, honestly). Technically kinda not canon because im legit shit and said they didn’t even talk about how they kissed each other in the first place SMH IM HITTING MYSELF IM THE MOST HORRIBLE AUTHOR I pity any readers
> 
> Speaking if you wanna read my book you can hmu on [tumblr](https://fern-stone.tumblr.com/) and I can send a link to it in my google drive for free! It’s on kindle solely for reading not to earn money (which I couldn’t do off it anyways)
> 
> For a little bit of background information (w/o spoiling my story too much):  
> Raelin is a Princess, the younger sister of the current King.  
> Arianna is a former Lady of the Northern city and currently in disguise servant in the castle.

Soft light filtered in through the shuttered window, bathing the bed in a glow that woke Arianna up. She blinked her dark eyes open to find that Raelin was still sleeping soundly. A slight smile crossed her lips, for it was rare that she ever woke up first. Normally she had to be shaken away and practically kicked out of bed with threats of how dangerous it was to stay any longer.

But not this morning. She’d woken up at the first sign of life as Raelin continued to sleep. Even like this she was beautiful. Porcelain skin contrasted by jet black hair, curls spreading out across the pillow. It was almost down to her waist against which meant it was nearing the length it had been at before she’d cut it all off. Her night dress was a light lilac that matched the slight flush of her cheeks, lace trim furthering the elegance she somehow held in her slumber. Arianna looked down at herself, rough cotton shirt tucked into brown trousers, and laughed slightly. So contrasting to the beautiful princess in the bed beside her.

But she’d seen Raelin in clothes like these and she’d seen Raelin drawing a sword. She knew she was more than just the silk and lace she wore (not by choice). Both of them were, really, as Arianna had been forced into that kind of clothing before. She was glad to no longer have to act as a noble lady even if the events leading up to that had been nothing short of tragic. 

There was a quiet mumble from Raelin’s soft, tempting lips as she stirred in her sleep. Ice blue eyes blinked open and moved to Arianna. “You’re awake?”

“Nice observation,” Arianna grinned, rolling over to press against Raelin’s side. The other girl hesitated before resting one arm around her. She played with a strand of her own hair with the other. “I was just as surprised myself, you know. Normally I can never wake up so early.”

“You can if forced,” Raelin teased with a smile, eyes sleep filled and lacking in the stress that normally followed her everywhere. This was how Arianna liked to see her. It was in these moments she felt hope that they could get away, be free and be together. She would give everything to have this all the time. For Raelin to not have to be concerned about everything anymore. For her to truly be at peace. 

For them both to have peace. 

“Yeah, but I’d rather not,” Arianna sighed. “I really hate mornings.”

“I know,” Raelin rolled her eyes. “I remember when Rowan had to carry you over an hour because you wouldn’t wake up even after we shook you.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Arianna blushed, gently punching Raelin’s arm. “Rowan would not let me forget that.”

Raelin laughed lightly in response, smile curving her lips that Arianna wished to keep there. They both had some fond memories from when they’d travelled by foot from the capital all the way to the main northern city. She could remember how Raelin had slowly opened up to her, losing the constant emotionless expression towards beginning to show how she truly felt. Now she smiled around Arianna much more. 

And Arianna only fell further in love with her.

“What are you thinking about?” Raelin interrupted her thoughts, intelligence shining in her calm blue eyes. 

“You,” Arianna responded, enjoying the way Raelin’s pale skin turned red. “Like always.”

“Shut up,” Raelin blushed furiously. 

Arianna grinned mischievously, but did exactly what she asked and didn’t talk. Instead she just leaned forward to kiss Raelin, relishing in the feeling of her soft lips against hers.

This was the kind of perfect, peaceful morning she hoped she could enjoy for the rest of her life.


End file.
